


Going At it Alone

by MrThirst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Pining (more or less)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/pseuds/MrThirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self indulgent fic about Roadhog jacking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going At it Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read. Purely self-indulgent because I can't stop thinking about him getting himself off. It ended up being much different than I thought it would be, so... Guess I'll just have to write more like this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Come chat with me at mrthirst.tumblr

Roadhog took himself in hand with a soft sigh. It'd been awhile since he had time alone and he planned to make damn good use of the opportunity. Slicked up and ready, he leaned back to relax.

Getting started he always pumped slow, squeezing at the tip and rubbing his thumb over the slit. He pulled at the foreskin, just enough it almost hurts, then let his fist slide down the shaft again. He's thick and hot under his palm, and he squeezes as he pulls back up. Starting off gently he eased his way in, thinking only about how his cock feels in his fist. He wanted to drag it out, build himself up a bit, make it really worth the wait.

When he decided it was time to let his mind wander, he determinedly avoided thinking about his partner. He refused to let himself get off to Junkrat. It's a pride thing: no way his taste was that bad.

He thought about tits instead. He'd dated a girl once with unbelievably big tits. As large as he was, he could fondle them both in one huge hand as she rode him. He could remember them clearly, bouncy and soft with big pink nipples she loved him to suck on. He pumped his cock a little faster remembering the way they squished as she sandwiched his dick between them, rubbing up and down as she licked at the head.

Her tongue lengthened, dark skin turning to ash covered white as her face was replaced with Junkrat, watery eyed and sucking desperately.

No.

He stopped his hand, opening his eyes and glaring at the wall across from him. That was not a Junkrat memory. Once he was sure he had pushed Junkrat back out of his head, he started stroking himself and tried again.

A man he'd fucked around with a few times, too tiny to want to go through the effort of having Roadhog's cock inside him. His thighs had been thick and he wailed when Roadhog rutted between them. His little hands stroking what thrust all the way through, keeping him firmly rubbing against the man's balls. He loved Roadhog to flip him on his back when he was close and stroke himself hard until he came all across his torso.

Junkrat, panting hard and grinning lopsidedly up at him, waiting eagerly for Roadhog to finish over him.

Fuck.

He stopped again, body crying out in frustration. Junkrat was annoying as ever even when he wasn't around.

He tried again with someone else. Foiled imagining Junkrat. He tried with various one night stands, particularly good performances, even an orgy he’d had the good fortune of joining. Nothing worked him up right, set his blood on fire, until it turned into Junkrat. Roadhog sighed, ruminating on how times had changed. Apparently, he did have horrible taste.

Just do it, a voice nagged in his head, just think about him and get off. Well… it wouldn't be the most disappointing thing he'd ever done.

He started again, reaching down with his free hand to fondle his balls as well.

Junkrat slowly sinking himself onto Roadhog's cock, hot and tight and fluttering around him as Rat tried to take him all in.

Junkrat on his knees, gagging as Roadhog held him steady and fucked his throat.

Junkrat pinned beneath him, whimpering loudly into the pillows as Roadhog railed him into the mattress.

Junkrat. Junkrat. Junkrat.

Hog thrust into his hand, fucking his fist hard as the images he'd pushed back all flooded him at once. He grunted behind the mask, sweat dripping down his neck and shining on his bouncing belly. His whole body shook with movement as he brought himself closer to the edge.

He toyed with his balls, imagining thin fingers rolling them around. He tugged his nipple rings hard because he knew Junkrat wouldn't be gentle. He sank his teeth into his hand and wondered what Junkrat's skin would taste like, pictured it darkened with bruises.

And oh, God knows he'd be vocal then too. He'd whine and beg and curse and moan and scream for him again and again. Amid the mental litany of Junkrat's moans, Roadhog let a low grumble thunder out from his chest as he came, coating his fist in thick ropes of cum.

He let go slowly, focusing on breathing deeply. He cleaned himself up fast and tucked himself away once more, going over and pulling open the door.

A yelp and Junkrat fell on his back on the floor. He stared up, wide-eyed in horror with his left hand shoved down the front of his shorts. There were a few moments where they stared at one another before Roadhog laughed and folded his arms over his chest.

“Eavesdropping, are you?” He asked in a low voice, feeling interest stir in his gut already. “Looks like you heard something you liked.”


End file.
